


Pheromatch

by pinkhairedhoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Hux, Beta Rose Tico, Corporate Ben Solo, Dating service, Dyscalculia, F/M, First Date, Grad student Rey, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Pheromones, Rey and Rose are roommates, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, alternating povs within chapters, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedhoe/pseuds/pinkhairedhoe
Summary: Ben doesn't like to think of himself as a desperate man, but with little free time, a secret desire for a relationship, and pressure from his well-meaning mother to settle down, he turns to Pheromatch, a dating service for alphas and omegas.Rey Niima, an omega grad student who keeps crushing on betas, thinks using a dating service is a cop out. She sincerely doesn't think she'll find anyone.Except one of the alphas kind of smells incredible.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 266





	1. Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief mention of abuse/neglect in chapter 1, brief mention of attempted sexual assault in chapter 2
> 
> twitter: @pinkhairedh0e

Ben looked over the kit from Pheromatch. It arrived that afternoon, waiting for him on his doorstep upon returning from work. Thank God the box was unmarked. 

He knew logically there was no real shame in using a dating service, but it bruised his ego just a little. The instructions were straightforward and the package only included the shirt, a bag to seal it, and a label with a serial number. The happy couples on the back made his heart ache.

His scheduled rut was that weekend, and he had taken his last suppressant that morning. The hormones were already doing their job. He could feel the animal urge building in his chest and a couple of omega secretaries blushed vividly as he walked past them to leave. He sorely wished that blockers were available to the general public in the same way suppressants were—he certainly didn’t want them to know his rut was coming.

“Wear the shirt to bed beginning on the first night after your medication,” he read. “If you are compelled to remove the shirt during your rut or heat, rub the fabric on your scent gland occasionally for optimal results. Continue for at least three days, or until rut or heat subsides.”

A warning in red letters cautioned against going off your meds, except under the advice and supervision of a medical professional for scheduled breaks.

He took the plain shirt from the bag and retreated to his bedroom.

\---

“Why not, Rey?”

“BECAUSE, Rose, it’s a dating service! They’re meant for functional adults who are too busy to find their own mates, not college students!” she whined.

“Oh shut up, they’re for anyone.”

“I’m only 24, I don’t want to admit defeat so soon.”

“Rey, I will _pay for it_. I just don’t want to hear you complain about being single anymore! It’s beyond annoying and I know there’s someone out there for you.”

“Easy for you to say, you're a beta. You don’t have to worry about the scenting and the knotting and the mating bites—”

“But it can’t hurt to try it. Pheromatch is _made_ for alphas and omegas, and it’s not your money being wasted if nothing comes from it.” 

Her friend sighed. “Sign me up, then.”

Rose laughed and pulled a box from under her bed. “Ordered it three weeks ago, actually. The day you came back from your English lecture crying because the guy you liked was a beta.”

“You know me terrifyingly well.”

“I know. Your heat is soon, right?”

“Two days. That’s enough time to make arrangements to stay with your sister, right?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine, don’t worry. Promise me you'll take this seriously?”

She nodded reluctantly. “I promise.”

\---

He absolutely hated going into rut, but thankfully it only lasted four days this time around. He had one triggered as a horny teenager that lasted almost a week, and it was exhausting. Now out of the daze of need, he staggered around, cleaning his apartment. Ben had taken the shirt off to avoid, uh, staining, but made sure to keep it nearby. 

Once he had taken out the garbage, showered, and and done dishes, he checked the instructions again. “Guess I wear this one more night and mail it in the morning.”

He popped his new pill from the packaging and swallowed it dry. He’d see whether or not the fee was worth it in 6-8 weeks, once they mailed him the shirt samples from the omegas. He had checked only the 'female' and 'within 10 miles' box on the preferences sheet, he wasn’t in a position to afford to be picky. 

Of course Ben wanted companionship of his own accord, but his mother’s not-subtle comments about ‘settling down with a nice omega’ were starting to rub him the wrong way. He supposed that exploring all possible avenues of meeting a partner would help soothe her worry. Since dating apps were mostly used to find heat or rut partners for casual sex, he had settled on Pheromatch. He didn’t expect much.

He dug the shirt out from his disaster zone of a bed and yanked it on. He had scented omegas he found attractive before, especially as a younger alpha and less in control of himself. More often than not, though, the omegas Ben encountered either made him want to gag or were just tolerable. It never sent him into a stir-crazy frenzy like the stories his father told him of his mother. Leia passed as a beta on her military blockers to everyone but Han, apparently. 

It was easy for his parents. Despite how hard Ben tried, how many women he met, no one’s scent drove him insane the way his father had described. 

\---

Rose texted Rey a week later.

_Did you mail the shirt back?_

_Yeah, I took it to the post office this morning._

_How long til you get the alpha samples?_

_A little over a month. Then another month until they send us the matches._

_Time to wait, I guess. I’ll come back to the apartment tonight, since your heat is over._

\---

Ben had almost forgotten about Pheromatch by the time the omega shirts came. He stood, puzzled at this mysterious box at his house, until he remembered.

Now almost giddy, he scrambled for his key and tore through the box with the first kitchen knife he grabbed. There were ten small squares of white fabric, individually bagged and layered with paper to avoid scent mingling. It had worked; he smelled nothing at first. The bags were labeled with letters, so he decided to start with A. He pulled out a form to rate each scent from one to ten and indicate his interest in meeting that person. 

“God, _no,_ ” he said, closing bag A. “Too sweet. Way too sweet. What, what _is_ that, fake cherry?”

Bag B reminded him of lavender—not his favorite by any means, but pleasant enough. 

Bag C was almost worse than bag A, if it were possible. Ben certainly preferred cherry to the smell of burnt caramel.

Bags D and E were uneventful, and barely smelled like anything. If it weren't for the nature of the dating service, he’d have assumed they were worn by betas. 

He nearly had a headache from the various smells and took a break to deeply inhale some coffee grounds before continuing. That’s what the booklet had recommended in case of scent fatigue, just to give each sample the best chance.

Opening Bag F, he was hit by the most incredible wave of delicately sweet bergamot. He sniffed again and could detect vanilla undertones with something like concrete after rain and a little bit of citrus.

“Holy _shit._ ”

He wanted to smell that forever. Clean and warm and clearly feminine and very much omega.

 _I don’t even care about the other ones, oh my God, I_ need _to meet her._

Ben immediately checked the ten on the scale and the yes box. Blatantly ignoring the remaining samples, he threw everything back in and resealed it. 

_This next month of waiting is going to be hell._

\---

“REY! THE BOX IS HERE!” Rose shrieked from the door.

“Really?”

“Yes! Look!”

“Well, yes, I can physically see it. Should I smell them now or—” 

“Yes, NOW,” Rose insisted, shoving the box at her.

“Calm down, it’s not even for you,” Rey laughed.

“I’m invested in this anyway. Like $65-dollars-plus- shipping-and-handling invested. Besides, I don’t know how this works, it’s interesting.”

“Fine. Promise not to judge me for any weird reactions.”

Rose made a face but promised anyway. Rey got a pencil to fill out the form and started with the first bag she grabbed. 

“Okay, this is bag C,” she read from the label. “Oh, ew, that, ugh, I hate pine.”

“Okay then, try this one.”

“That’s fine, I guess, I can’t place it though—cinnamon, definitely, and maybe some kind of a bonfire smell. Not bad. Bag J, right?”

“Yes. On to the next.”

A half hour passed and Rey smelled another seven bags, disliking most of them. Her only tolerable scent so far was still sample J. _I’m not gonna find one I like_ , she thought sadly.

“Last one Rey, come on,” Rose said. “Bag A.”

“Fine. If not for me, then to get your money’s worth,” she joked. She took the back from her friend and began to smell. 

“Oh my _God,_ ” she moaned aloud. “That’s incredible, I-I, I can’t even describe it.”

“Can you try? I’m very curious as to what scent made _that_ noise come out of you.”

“Well, it’s—” she paused to sniff it again, “musky, for sure, sort of like clean laundry too, sandalwood? Is that a smell?”

Her friend nodded.

“Okay, yeah, so it smells like sandalwood, and, sort of like a smoky vanilla? Deeper and richer.”

“Mind if I sniff your dream man?”

“Go ahead.”

Rose leaned forward. “Oh, that's tonka bean.”

“Tonka bean then. Musk, and clean laundry, I’m smelling leather now too, sandalwood, and tonka bean. It’s driving me insane, holy shit,” she breathed. “I can’t even imagine an alpha smelling this good in _person_ , I’d die.”

“That month of waiting’s sure gonna suck, huh?”

\---

_Ping._

_Pheromatch: Your Matches Are Now Available!_

Ben glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one would snitch on him for checking his personal emails at work.

The email only listed the samples who had indicated an interest in him too, no names, just a link to message them privately underneath the sample letter.

“B, A, G . . . sample F.” _She matched with me. And she’s only_ two miles _away._

He clicked on her link.

_What do I even say?_

He wanted to say, _You smell better than any omega I have ever met and I want to meet you immediately, as soon as possible, because I am seriously convinced we are soulmates,_ but that felt overbearing for a first message.

He settled on _Hi_ and kept the tab open.

\---

Rey mindlessly plunked keys on her laptop. She was so close to graduating that she almost didn’t care anymore. _Well, I care, I just can’t listen to Professor Phasma right now._

An email notification popped up. A forward from Rose.

_I’m in the middle of a lecture, what tf are you forwarding me?_

_Just click it. Right now!_

She relented and opened the email. _Pheromatch, oh my God._

The email listed two matches: sample J, the one she sort of liked, and blessedly, sample F.

She nearly had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from screeching in the lecture hall. She followed the link to message him and amazingly, he’d already said _Hi._

Her palms were sweating profusely as she replied, _Hi, I’m Rey._

Two small checks appeared below the message. 

A 1 appeared above the browser window a moment later. 

_I’m Ben._ Then another message: _This may be a little forward, but when are you free? Tonight? Tomorrow?_

_Tonight._

_Meet me at Maz’s Diner at 7? I’ll send you the address in a moment._

_Perfect._

After her lecture, Rose wasted no time in screaming happily at Rey the second she walked in the door.

“I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD WORK! I bought champagne just for the occasion!” she announced, waving a bottle in her face.

“As much as I normally would enjoy that, I don’t think I can afford to get drunk right now.”

Rose frowned. “Aww, why not?”

“I have a date with _Ben,_ sample F, _tonight,_ ” she breathed. “It’s at 7, so I can’t down two glasses of champagne and not still be tipsy.”

“Curse you and how much of a lightweight you are,” her shorter friend scoffed. “But, still, a toast to you and sample—what was his name?”

“Ben.”

Rose raised the toast with her now open champagne, clinking it against Rey’s water bottle. 

“To you and Ben.” 

\---

“Is a white shirt too formal? Should I change? I have no clue what she’s like outside of her scent, which is _impossibly_ perfect, so it stands to reason that _Rey_ is also impossibly perfect, and so every tiny aspect of this date _needs to be_ perfect.”

Hux sighed on the other end of the phone call. “Ben, you know I don't understand this alpha/omega bullshit, right? You sound like a nervous kid.”

“I know you don’t, but just think of it like you’re going on a date with someone biologically guaranteed to be the best sex of your life.” The analogy felt low and downplayed severely the true implications of an alpha and omega pair, but Hux wouldn’t grasp the nuance.

“Oh. _Oooooh._ I get the pressure now. Just remember, you're a grown, successful man. You’re not even thirty and making six figures with a cushy job. And apparently your scent made her absolutely lose her mind. It’s a hole in one. Somewhat literally.”

Ben cringed. “That was kind of gross, Hux. I swear, you’re mentally still a frat boy.”

“Kappa Kappa Beta!” he yelled. “You were in Alpha Phi Delta, Solo, you’re not one to talk.”

“We don’t discuss that,” he grimaced. 

“Whatever. Call me after the date. I’m expecting it in the morning!”

“Yeah, yeah, talk to you soon.”

He decided to change.

\---

It was 6:58 PM. Rey's leg was bouncing like an unmedicated rabbit with ADHD when a tall dark haired man came into the diner. She caught a small whiff of linen and that smoky vanilla smell— _tonka_ , she remembered. He glanced around for a moment and she waved.

“Rey, right?”

“Yes. Ben?”

“Yes. How are you?”

“I’m, I’m good, little tired,” she said. “You?”

“I’m alright, have you been to Maz’s before?”

_His voice is so deep._

“I’d never heard of it, I don’t have much time to explore restaurants outside of classes and work,” she said.

His already pale face drained of color. “Classes?”

“I’m 24, grad student,” she explained. “Mechanical engineering at Takodana University.”

“Thank God, I was starting to feel like a cradle robber for a moment. I’m 28, almost 29.”

“Where do you work?” She glanced at his beige sweater and fitted black blazer that only emphasized how _insanely_ broad his shoulders were. _He’s built like an actual fridge, he could probably bench press three times my weight._

“First Order Inc., it’s an accounting firm downtown.”

“Wow, so you’re a corporate man?”

He chuckled. That laugh did something to her insides. “I suppose so. More importantly, I’m also a chocolate shake man, which is why I suggested Maz’s.”

“Chocolate shakes are really the best.”

\---

_She’s so pretty._

Her eyes were bright and lively against tanned olive skin marked with freckles. She wore her warm brown hair in a messy braid, with a halo of loose strands on her hairline. She looked happy and friendly and her small nose made her seem almost like a nymph, a fairy of some kind. Ben suddenly became aware of how imposing he likely was in comparison.

“Anything here is pretty good, but it'd be a crime if I left without a shake.”

A red headed waitress came over at Ben’s gesture and took their order—one double bacon cheeseburger for him, side of onion rings with a dark chocolate shake, and a tuna melt for Rey, side of fries. He assured her one shake was more than enough for the two of them, but really he just wanted to do the cheesy thing and get two straws.

“Mechanical engineering then, huh? What got you into that?”

“Well, uh, I worked in a mechanic’s shop as a kid, always liked using my hands and seeing how things worked.”

“I could never do that stuff,” he laughed. “I may work at an accounting firm but I don’t deal with math.”

“Why not?”

“Dyscalculia, actually. Like dyslexia but with numbers. I always wondered why addition gave me a headache when I was younger and turns out that was why. Tipping at restaurants is still hell and I literally have an app that just tells me the number.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket and showed her. “See? AutoTip. Saves my life every time.”

_She’s so easy to talk to, the words are basically falling from my mouth._

“I understand the learning disability, I had such a hard time learning to read they assumed I had one. As it seems, the stress I had at home was affecting school.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “If you don’t mind my asking, what was going on at home?”

“Foster care,” she said simply. “Several of my foster parents were, well, borderline neglectful. Hard to read or write when you only eat at school.”

Without thinking, he rested his hand on hers on the table. “I’m sorry to hear that, Rey. Are you in a better position now?”

His palm felt burning hot against her ( _very soft, actually)_ skin. 

“Yes, thank you, I got away as soon as possible.”

She didn’t seem to mind his hand but he drew it away to make room for the food. The waitress returned with hot plates and cautioned them to be careful, saying she’d be back in a moment with the shake.

Rey shoved her napkin into her lap and began to eat. “This is definitely the best tuna melt I’ve had in a _while_ ,” she said, muffled by her full mouth.

He snorted. “That’s great and all, but please don’t choke on it.”

Her scent intensified as she ate, evidence of her contentment and full belly. As hungry as he was, he had to pause just to look at her. Something very alpha in him was pleased knowing she was being fed by him. 

_Take care of omega. Feed her. Knot her, babies babies babies—_

He had to cut off the aggressive hindbrain worming into his thoughts.

 _Just eat, Ben, like a_ normal person _on a first date._

Rey leaned too far forward and stained her pale pink dress with ketchup. She cursed softly. 

“Ugh, it’s all over the sleeve,” she mumbled, wiping away what she could with a napkin.

“Here,” he said, shrugging off his jacket. “That’ll cover it for the time being.”

She accepted hesitantly and he draped it over her shoulders.

The hindbrain awoke again. _Omega in_ our _clothes omega covered in_ our _scent omega_ ours ours ours.

This time he let the primal satisfaction roll through him. She looked so small and delicate in his admittedly massive blazer. So safe and cozy.

The waitress set the milkshake down with two straws.

“You try it first, I promise it’s the best you’ve had.”

“If you promise,” she teased. Rey took a tentative sip.

“Okay, that’s,” she took another and _moaned._ “That’s incredible.”

Ben tried to shake away the trance the noise had produced and nodded in agreement. “I-I know, right? So much chocolate.”

“And really really thick. Like I can feel my jaw getting sore.”

“That’s why I use a spoon.”

“You’re a genius,” she declared.

\---

Rey’s hindbrain was trying not to short circuit with his heavy blazer around her, literally surrounding her with his rich scent. Every omega instinct in her was screaming _Alpha protect us alpha feed us carry babies for alpha_ as she attempted to maintain composure.

It was excruciatingly difficult. He was funny, kind, opened up to her about his learning disability, had a _great_ job, looked like a Roman god of some sort and was built like one too, and smelled like everything she ever wanted. 

Rose was right, as always.

“You sure you’re full enough?” He gestured to her empty plate.

She laughed weakly. “Yes, if I was any fuller I’d—” She was _going_ to finish that sentence with “think I was pregnant” and decided against it, “burst.”

“Good.” His scent intensified and his eyes darkened. 

_Alpha is pleased with us._

There were times Rey wished the hormonal dialogue could be turned off.

“Do you need a ride home?”

She shook her head. “No, I took the train.”

“Sure you don’t want a ride?” he asked, setting a shiny credit card down on the check and handing it to the perky lady at the register.

“I’m okay, Ben. Thank you though.”

“You two have a nice night!” the cashier called.

“Thank you!”

They stood outside in the chilled air, breath visible in white puffs in front of their faces. Ben’s hand gently tucked a free piece of hair behind her ear.

She kissed him. His lips looked soft as it was, but they were even softer against her own. He still tasted like the chocolate milkshake. Their scents surged around them and mingled.

“God, if it wasn’t for Rose expecting me home on the train I’d take the ride,” she said softly.

“It’s okay. Next time?”

“You’re assuming there’ll be a next time?” she teased, but she couldn't hold the facade for long. Rey gently kissed his nose. “Yes, next time.”

“Goodnight Rey. Message me when you're home, please.”

“I will! Wait, what about your—” 

“Keep it. I can get it from you _next time_ , remember?”

_That cheeky grin. God._


	2. Spark

Ben’s whole body was pulsing heat and his heartbeat was so fast and hard it was probably visible. The hormones swirling in his brain out of satisfied alpha joy were a heady cocktail.

The drive home was short but nearly unbearable. He already missed her, missed her scent, missed her pretty smile, and especially missed her kiss. She tasted different than how she smelled, like strawberries and the chocolate shake that still lingered on his tongue.

He decided to celebrate with an actual cocktail, given that it was a Friday night and he could risk the hangover. A ping popped up on his phone—Rey was home safe.

_Omega should be here._

He poured a whiskey and downed it quickly.

Ben poured about five whiskeys, actually. He wasn’t a lightweight by any means, being nearly 6’3” and a hulking ball of muscles, but he blamed his pheromones for weakening his tolerance.

Now rather drunk, he was veritably swimming in a happy fantasy about cooking Rey breakfast. He had somewhat abandoned his phone, choosing to watch old _Game of Thrones_ episodes instead. He recalled the message he had wanted to send Rey earlier and elected to try to send it now.

“Rey, I really think I might, I might love you,” he said slurring his words as he typed. “I haven’t smelled another omega like you and I jus, I just think you’re perfect. Wanna keep you safe and with me forever and knot you full of my pups. Feed you and make you happy.”

Ben peered at his message. “Is that how you spell happy? Looks weird.”

He pressed send and yawned.

\---

Rey squinted at her phone. “Huh?”

It was a message from Ben, clearly, that much she could decipher. She could only understand about five words in total, the rest were brutally misspelled.

“Okay, uh, _omega,_ _Rey,_ _me,_ _safe_ , and . . . _and._ The rest looks like a monkey sat on the keyboard,” Rose said. “He must have been absolutely hammered out of his mind when he wrote that.”

“Wait, this word is forever! Look, it just starts with an r instead of an f, and he pressed v once and b twice. Rorevbber,” Rey said. “He said he had dyscalculia, not dyslexia, so I think you’re probably right.”

“You know what they say though, sober thoughts are drunk words. Or sober thoughts are drunk actions. From what I can tell this is mushy garbage he only had the _cojones_ to send while smashed.”

“Rose, I’m not a Spanish major. I did ASL in high school.”

“ _Cojones_ means balls. My point stands.”

“I’ll ask him what he meant. I’m sure he barely recalls typing it out.”

_Hey, were you okay last night? What’s this message?_

\---

Normally, being a corporate man, Ben’s alarm went off at a reasonable 7:30 to make it to work before 9 AM. Even on weekends, he woke up at the same time to maintain a consistent sleep schedule. 

This was not one of those weekends. He stumbled into his kitchen, bleary-eyed and confused around 11. His head felt like it was being used as a speed bag. Ben threw together a Hux-invented hangover cure (diluted blue Gatorade with a scoop of protein powder) and used it to chase down ibuprofen. 

He had left his phone in the kitchen, and a Pheromatch notification was on the home screen.

A message from Rey.

The previous night came flooding back. Ben recalled the _Game of Thrones_ binge and his delusional fantasizing, but he had entirely forgotten his poorly typed message. 

_Hey, were you okay last night? What’s this message?_

His face felt like a volcano. He'd been on _one_ date, kissed her only _once,_ and had already managed to make himself look like a massive idiot. A massive _drunken_ idiot lacking the self control to not send a paragraph loaded with unasked for emotions and so, so many typos. Had he not written it himself he’d barely be able to understand it. 

_You have to be honest. You_ cannot _lie your way out of this._

_I was, uh, doing some celebratory drinking. I haven’t had much luck dating-wise and let my excitement get the better of me._

It sounded pathetic to tell the truth, but he didn’t wanna scare Rey away further by lying. He pressed send and abandoned the nasty Gatorade mix. 

“Now I need the whiskey,” he said quietly. Ben had already embarrassed himself when he blabbed about his dyscalculia, which didn’t even affect his life anymore, within minutes of meeting her, and now he looked like the very thing he’d wanted to avoid—a desperate creep who got too invested.

Rey seemed forgiving; he just didn’t know how far it would extend.

\---

“You were right. He was drunk.”

“That wasn’t even a question.”

“I mean, the message is endearing and all. It’s pretty sweet even if it is, I guess you could say unexpected?”

“Didn’t you literally tell me last night that you slept with his blazer?”

Rey flushes. “Well, yes. I don’t think I can do that again without triggering a heat, as comforting as it was.”

“My point is that you really seem to like him, Rey. The fact that you consider that message adorable instead of terrifying says a lot.”

 _You’re okay,_ she typed. _I understand, and that’s actually kind of cute._

“I mean, I’m not exaggerating when I said he somehow smells even better in person and that he's absolutely gorgeous too, like his lips and his hair and his _shoulders—_ ”

“From the way you talk about him, I find it extremely surprising that he hasn't dated, or hasn’t had omegas drooling over him in public,” Rose said.

Rey shrugged. “He works at First Order, I imagine he doesn't have much time for that kind of thing.”

“But he _definitely_ has time to lift based on your detailed descriptions of his muscles,” her friend teased.

“Shuddup,” Rey mumbled. 

“Besides, from what I know, can’t you tell compatibility based on scent alone?”

The omega shifted in her chair. “Uh, yes—”

“Then _why_ are you hesitating here? Run to his massive arms and make babies!”

“I don’t know how any of this works! I’ve never dated an alpha.”

“He’s still a human, Rey, as far as we know.”

She recalled the way her stomach stirred seeing him smile like _that._

“I’ll ask to see him as soon as possible. Does that satisfy you?”

“Yes, it does, actually.”

_Meet me at Luca’s. It’s an Italian place off 4th_

_Street, I wanna see you tonight. Tell me what time works._

A reply came extremely quick.

_6 o'clock, then. See you soon._

\---

Ben was relieved, but some hint of anxiety nagged in his mind that she was just planning another date to let him down gently.

Luca’s was a bit nicer than Maz’s, to say the least. He chose a white button down with khakis—black or navy felt too formal for a second date, they’d be more appropriate for an anniversary din— _anniversary dinner?_

 _It’s the_ second date _. Slow down._

He ran a hand through his hair, which honestly needed a haircut; he was starting to look like his frat boy self again. _I can worry about that later._

“The message was fine, I promise,” Rey assured him. “To be honest, I feel a similar way. I’m just surprised that you’ve struggled with dating.”

Ben froze with his fork loaded with gnocchi. “That’s kind of a long story. Do you want it?”

Her eyes softened. “Of course. Take your time.”

 _I’m very glad we chose a quiet corner of this place_.

“Uh, well, in college, I was kind of a dick. That’s not that unusual, a lot of college guys are dicks, as I’m sure you know.”

She rolled her eyes as she cut a meatball in half. “Yes, they certainly are.”

He grimaced and set his fork down.

“I was a particular breed of dick. I was awkward and gangly as a kid and didn’t have a ton of friends, so when I joined a fraternity for alphas, I ignored all the red flags. The hazing was _awful_ , nasty stuff, and I took out a lot of my anger for being lonely on new recruits.”

He bit his lip hard. “I was known as ‘that guy’, the scary, intimidating one when I didn’t want to be. I was somehow the big boss in a frat filled with _only_ alphas. Didn’t really matter what I did, I had a whole gang of mindless meatheads to back me up and encourage it.”

“If it makes you feel better, the frat guys at Takodana are probably worse,” Rey said quietly. “A group of them tried to shove my drunk roommate in a bedroom two years ago, thank God I was designated driver and was sober enough to punch a couple of ‘em in the face. They were drunk enough for it to work.”

“I hate frat culture,” he winced. “I would’ve killed any of my boys had they pulled shit like that. I was just mean. Flat out. Punched walls, yelled, I embraced being a stereotypical alpha and now it disgusts me. That’s part of why I hate ruts.”

“You're clearly not that person anymore.”

“I’m very grateful that I’ve changed, but the attitude scared a few decent girls off over the years.”

“I could understand why, most omegas like some jealousy or a bit of a temper, but we're also a sensitive bunch.” She pauses for a sip of water. “I hate my heats too, but it's just because Rose has to sleep at her sister’s place for a week.”

 _We could help omega through her heat. Knot her, make her feel good._ The image of Rey writhing in the peak of her heat, begging for him to help her was absolutely glorious, but he couldn’t afford to dwell on it for long.

“One of the benefits of living alone,” he said, finishing the bite he’d left sitting. “Unrelated, but I love Italian food.”

“Me too, I’d kill to go to Italy.”

“Next time I have vacation days I’ll take you.” The offer seemed like a reasonable follow-up in his head but sounded ridiculous aloud.

_You’ve done it again, Benjamin. You’re an idiot. Gonna scare her off with all your talk of the fut—_

She smiled. “I’d love that, actually.”

 _This woman is incredible_. “I’ve been to Rome, Florence, and Venice, but I think you’ll like Rome the best, at least for a first trip.”

Rey didn’t even flinch at the implication of _more than one_ international vacation with him. “I've always wanted to travel, but I’ve barely had the time and much less had the money to do it.”

“I have more than enough money for one man in my opinion. I’m happy to share that and my time with you.”

“Thank you, Ben. Really. It's very generous.”

Their waiter came by with a smile, a tall man with a beard. “Dessert menu?”

“Yes,” they said in unison.

\---

 _He offered me a trip to Italy without even_ blinking. 

Her primal omega hindbrain was purring, with her stomach full of pasta and pleased with the promise of financial stability. Ben had suggested a walk in a nearby park after their panna cotta dessert. 

Rey cleared her throat. “Ben?”

“Yes?” _His eyes are beautiful._ “Something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all. I just wanted to thank you. Again, I mean. For the trip.”

“You’re very welcome, but there’s no need. As your—as _an_ alpha, it's part of my job to give you what you want. It makes me happy.”

“You can call yourself my alpha.”

His deep brown eyes went wide. “Oh, that, that was just a slip, you don’t have to go with it at all, it was kind of possessive—”

“Ben. I want you. This isn’t one sided,” she assured him. “I should have told you this when you sent that message, but off of scent and our first date alone I would have mated you without question. I realize that now.”

He leaned forward and kissed her hard. “I was so scared of freaking you out with how I felt,” he breathed.

“It doesn’t freak me out at all. It’s relieving and honestly very attractive for you to express it.”

They stood kissing, relaxed and comfortable, for a few moments more. Rey pulled away suddenly. “I forgot your blazer!”

“It's not even a concern, don’t worry about it.”

She repeated herself. “I _forgot your blazer_ . At my apartment. Which is _empty_ right now because Rose is with her family for the weekend,” she said, very clearly.

“Oh. Well, I _do_ need that blazer for a meeting next week,” Ben said. “Maybe we should swing by?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea, yes.”

They practically ran to his car.

\---

Three weeks later, Ben retreated to the men’s room at work to call Rey. “Babe?”

“Hi, Ben, what’s up?”

“Remember those vacation days I was talking about?”

“Yes? I do.”

“I got promoted and I have an extra three weeks of vacation time a year now. I have literally six weeks of paid vacation whenever I want it.”

He could hear her excited gasp over the phone and he smiled.

"Ben! That’s incredible!”

“I know, Rey. I was thinking we use the first two of those six weeks to go to Rome like I promised.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I am.”

“This is the best gift I’ve ever received, thank God I already have a passport. I’m so excited, baby.”

“I am too. Go pack, I’m booking tickets for Friday night so we arrive Saturday morning.”

“Okay, I’ll email my professors then.”

  
  
  



	3. Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the tags!

Rey awoke on the plane nuzzling into Ben’s neck.

“ _Buongiorno,_ ” he said, smiling.

She pulled a face. “Good morning? Is that ‘good morning’ in Italian?”

“Yes, Rey, get used to it,” he laughed. “We're about an hour away, go back to sleep.”

 _Alpha wants us to sleep_.

She complied. It wasn’t an order, but she _was_ still tired. 

She buried her head in his sweater, reveling in how amazing his scent still was. Rey had assumed previously that eventually she’d be less affected by her alpha’s scent as time went on. _God, I was so wrong_.

He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. 

_We are safe, alpha is here._

It felt fake in the best way possible.

\---

Upon landing, he gently nudged his omega—he was allowing himself to refer to her that way now—awake from her nap.

They walked holding hands through the Rome airport, Rey’s eyes darting around to take it in. 

After they got their bags from the carousel, Ben called out something in Italian to a taxi. 

“You speak Italian? I assumed saying good morning on the plane was just a party trick?” she whispered.

“Okay, saying I _speak_ Italian is a stretch. I know enough to get by and not look stupid.”

“It’s much more than I know outside of pasta shapes.”

“Trust me, it makes the experience a lot better when you don't have to go to the tourist places that speak English.”

“I trust you, I trust you.”

He gave the driver the address of their hotel and helped Rey unload their luggage upon arrival, which was sent upstairs with a bellhop while they checked in.

Her scent changed and grew slightly weaker.

 _Something is wrong with omega_.

“Rey, baby? Everything alright?”

She shook her head. “This, it’s, this is the fanciest hotel I’ve ever been in. Really it’s the fanciest _place_ I’ve ever been in.”

Ben kissed her cheek. “I know, you’re a little uncomfortable. We’ll be settled in soon.”

“Okay.”

The couple took the elevator up to their room on the fifth floor, where the bags were waiting. She stood in awe of the king size bed and flung herself onto it. Ben joined.

“The biggest bed I’ve ever slept in was only a queen, this is massive.”

“I basically need a king bed so my legs don’t hang off the end,” he said. “But I didn’t choose this room just for the bed.”

He got up and pushed the curtains aside from the glass doors leading to the balcony. “The view is the best part.”

Rey followed him out onto the small balcony, which was furnished with a table and two chairs. “This feels like a dream, Ben.”

He kissed her forehead. “Wanna order some pizza and eat out here tonight?”

“Of course. We have to eat pizza in Italy at least once.”

He left to call the front desk for recommendations. There was a restaurant round the corner, apparently, that the receptionist said he ordered from personally. Ben asked to place an order for one medium Margarita pizza to be delivered to the room.

\---

A firm rap on the door came thirty minutes later.

“ _Grazie_ ,” Ben said. “Pizza’s here!”

Rey perked up from the bed. “Excellent, I’m _starving_. And I dunno if it’s the time change or the plane, but my head has been pounding.”

“Take some Advil, it’s probably just the long plane ride. Check the side pocket of my bag.”

She swallowed two pills dry and chugged some water to make sure they stayed down. “That smells incredible,” she said, heading out to the balcony where Ben had already put the pizza.

“Mmmmmm,” he groaned. “Pizza in the States is good and all, but that was the best.”

“I think the plane would have been worth it just to eat that,” she agreed. “I already feel a little better after the medicine and the pizza.”

“Good. I want you feeling your best for this.”

Her hindbrain buzzed at being called good.

Ben glanced at his watch. “It’s only 4 PM, but we don't have to go out to do anything tonight, baby. Especially if you want to rest a little.”

Rey opened her mouth to speak but was overtaken by a yawn. He laughed and scooped her up from her chair. 

“That answers my question then. Bedtime for both of us.”

\---

Ben decided that Sunday was sightseeing day. The museums were free, so they bounced around looking at art. They got gelato cones, ate pasta and fresh fruit, and Rey was complaining of sore feet and a stomach ache by the time they returned to the hotel. 

“I’m just glad I have sunscreen,” he said. “Otherwise I’d look like a lobster.”

She looked at her tan arms. “I’m gonna be four shades darker by the time we leave.” She yawned big. “Ben, I’m so tired. And warm. What's the temperature in here?”

He rolled over to check the radiator. “70 degrees. It’s probably from the sun, baby. Come to bed.”

Rey nodded as if in a trance.

_Protect omega. Care for omega. Keep her safe._

“That’s it, go to sleep.”

He managed to silence his hind brain's concerns long enough to sleep.

\---

Rey awoke with a stiff cry of pain. Her body felt like it was being boiled alive, her clothes soaked with sweat and—

_Oh. Slick._

She flung the cover away and cried out for Ben. He stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth. “Rey? Babe?” he asked, muffled.

“Ben,” she said, “I think I’m—agh!” A wave of cramps hit her abdomen. “Heat,” she finished.

He growled, literally _growled_ . His eyes flashed dark and Rey could practically feel his scent grow thick. “I should have planned better,” he said under his breath. “Hate seeing you in pain like this, this is _not_ how I wanted our first heat to go.”

“No, I—I’m on suppressants. I knew the trip was coming but I, I think you triggered a breakthrough,” she hissed through clenched teeth.

He began to look guilty.

“Please, alpha, I need you,” she whined, and something snapped within him.

“Get these off,” he muttered, flinging away their clothes.

“If you need me to stop, say saber.”

She nodded without a word.

 _Please alpha please please knot us bite us mate us_ _help us fill us._

“I’m at least glad this isn’t our first time together, so I don’t feel bad about not taking my time with you,” Ben said, almost inaudible.

Rey glanced down to see him fully hard, weeping precum and moaned. “Alpha, _now.”_

He filled her in one swift motion and the relief was incredible. The cramps eased away as he rocked in and out of her, her slick making it easy. Their scents joined in the air.

She was scarcely aware of anything else but the stretch of her body around his and the building heat in her stomach. “Please,” she whimpered. She pawed at his mating gland and he moaned.

“Please what, omega,” he said softly.

“Knot, alpha, please, give me your knot, bite me, mark me.” Rey didn’t recognize the needy whine that came from her throat, but the immediate pressure was a balm to her aching body. The pleasure balanced the nip at her neck. She felt his spend release and heard Ben groan beautifully into her shoulder. Frantically, she found his gland and broke the skin, lapping at the tender wound as he hissed in pain or pleasure, either or. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“Do not apologize for this." His voice was still quiet but carried the weight of a command. “Your heat is not your fault, I'm the one cursing myself for not noticing the signs. It’ll pass faster together, thankfully.”

“Normally they're four days,” she said. 

“Probably three with my help. And remember, this is my job.” Ben fixed her gaze with his deep brown eyes. “I am your alpha as much as you are my omega. Especially now.”

“I love you, Rey,” he said with a hard swallow. “There's no one I’d rather spend a heat in Rome with.”

“I love you too, Ben."


End file.
